peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Jungle Animals (version 2)
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Pudge. "To hunt for some jungle animals, of course." Kaa replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Bagheera called, "we need to catch up with Mowgli!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Jungle Cubs and Pudge followed Mowgli through the jungle searching for some jungle animals as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Jungle Cubs: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Mowgli got to the other side first, Baloo tripped and held onto another rock as Louie, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa walked across. Baloo got up after that and followed them. Pudge leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Moto Moto he just stepped on. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Jungle Cubs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Mowgli, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, and Hathi crossed one vine while Pudge and Kaa slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Jungle Cubs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Mowgli didn't realize that his hat was taken by Kerchak, Kala, and a baby baboon. Kerchak grabbed Mowgli's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Kala took Mowgli's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. The baby baboon shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, the baby baboon decided to put it back on Mowgli's head. And the man cub didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Jungle Cubs: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Pudge stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a rhinoceros he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Jungle Cubs: We're out to fight the Jungle Animals The Jungle Animals The Jungle Animals We're out to fight the Jungle Animals Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Mowgli lead the group past a sleeping brown bear named Little John. Mowgli poked Little John's nose with the umbrella point. Little John just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Pudge walked past him with his stuffed kitten over his shoulders. Little John looked confused. Mowgli, Pudge, and The Lost Juncgle Cubs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Mowgli stopped as a porcupine spotted them. "Jungle animals!" He called as the jungle cubs went somewhere. Mowgli examined an adult elephant's hoof prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Elephant tracks." The Lost Jungle Cubs made a base of sand around themselves to attack the jungle cubs. "Belongs to the wildlife group. Quite savage, you know." Mowgli said. "Well, let's go get them!" Baloo called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Hathi said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Mowgli called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Baloo. "A plan of attack…" Mowgli said, as Louie sniffed suspiciously at the hoof prints. Then, using his umbrella, Mowgli drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Pudge saw a banana on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an arrow came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a jungle animal. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Pudge looked under the bush to see two massive hoofs that belonged to an adult elephant. He gasped and ran to warn Mowgli. But he and the Lost Jungle Cubs were in a huddle. "Mowgli! Jungle animals! Jungle animals!" Pudge called. Whacking Baloo on the back with his toy kitten, he cried out, "Let me in!" Baloo accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Mowgli said, unaware of what was going on. "the jungle animal is cunning but not intelligent." Pudge tried to warn them, but an elephant trunk in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Pudge cried, as his toy kitten fell to the ground. The trunk grabbed the raccoon. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Mowgli said, before another trunk in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Jungle Cubs trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the elephant patrol, the monkeys, and the vultures in disguise! Hathi frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Bagheera and Shere Khan climbed up a tree, but Buzzie chopped it down. Louie ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Dizzy, who was chasing after him. But Dizzy grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two of the elephants from the patrol dragging Louie and Hathi by the arms, Buzzie and Flaps got Bagheera, Shere Khan, and Baloo tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Ziggy and Dizzy came next with Kaa tied on Ziggy's back. two Bandar log monkeys had got Mowgli, Pudge, and Pudge's toy kitten captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the jungle. Now we see Pudge's stuffed toy kitten tied to a banana tree, sitting on a small leaf while Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa tied to a palm tree, sitting on a larger leaf with the jungle animals beating their coconuts. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Mowgli said. "Oh, that's alright, lil' britches." Baloo said. "It's not your fault." Kaa agreed. "No, we do not mind." Louie said. "It's OK." Hathi said. Then a shadow fell over them. The jungle animals crossed their arms before moving aside to see an adult black panther with yellow eyes, a pink nose, a gray muzzle, and whiskers. His name was Bagheera, and he was the chief of the jungle tribe. "So, we meet again!" Bagheera said. "Uh, hi, Bagheera." Mowgli and the Lost Jungle Cubs said. "Hi!" Pudge echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Jungle Cubs," Bagheera said, as Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Bagheera. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Baloo said. "Turn us loose?" asked Mowgli, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Louie, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Bagheera said. "Turn us loose." Shere Khan repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Bagheera angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Jungle Cubs. Louie chuckled nervously. "Ol' Baggy's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Bagheera snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Sawyer?!" "Sawyer?" asked Baloo. "We ain't got your own princess!" Louie shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Mowgli said. "Me neither." Baloo said. "Honest, we don't." Shere Khan said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Bagheera snarled, "If Sawyer is not back by sunset, we will burn you at stake, and you will be turned to ashes!" Category:Fan Fiction